At present, when a data terminal (such as a data card, a driver-free data card, a mobile hotspot, a mobile hotspot with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) tether function and the like) is used under an operating system except win8, the data terminal usually adopts the following upgrading manner when working in a router mode: the data terminal reports a Remote Network Driver Interface Specification (RNDIS) interface or a Network Driver Interface Specification (NDIS) interface, and an Over-The-Air (OTA) upgrading manner or other upgrading manners are adopted. The OTA upgrading manner refers to detecting whether there is a new version on a version server or not after the data terminal is started, downloading the new version into a flash of the data terminal and restarting the data terminal to finish upgrading.
However, in a win8 operating system, when the data terminal works in a modem mode, the data terminal reports a Mobile Broadband Interface Model (MBIM) interface, and during upgrading, a user usually adopts an interface provided by Microsoft for upgrading or performs upgrading after downloading an upgrading version into a Personal Computer (PC), which increases a burden to the system, and lowers running efficiency of the system.